This invention relates to a method of motion-picture-video recording and reproducing a moving colored motif.
It is known to reproduce colored moving motifs by recording, or storing, the pictorial contents thereof on an information, or data carrier. The recording must contain not only the brightness information but also the color information data, e.g. colour type and chroma saturation. However, the simultaneous recording of brightness- and two kinds of colour information data demands a considerable outlay of apparatus. To provide the capability to record and store only two kinds of information simultaneously at any given time, it is customary, e.g. according to the SECAM method, to record the brightness information continuously while the two color informations are recorded one at a time in alternate line scans. The color information is in such case recorded as a color difference signal which assumes zero value for a monochrome picture. For this reason it is still necessary, when working by this method, to record two kinds of information data simultaneously at any given time and it is customary, e.g. according to the SECAM method, to record the brightness information continuously while the two color informations are recorded one at a time in alternate line scans. The color information is here recorded as a color difference signal which assumes zero value for a monochrome picture. For this reason it is still necessary, when working by this method, to record two kinds of information data simultaneously while simultaneous pictorial information concerning brightness, color type and chroma saturation, or three other characteristic parameters are required.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a method which requires the recording of only one signal at a time.